


Tinted Windows

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Court sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Just a short bit of smut set sometime in The Good Wife after being on opposing sides in court.*2nd chapter added as requested*





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in the bathroom doorway and watched her tuck the crisp white blouse into her grey pencil skirt and turn to the side, smoothing out the creases over her hips. He smiled and walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching her in the mirror. She smiled and reached up, stroking the side of his face.  
“Are you all ready for your star turn?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
“Yes. Well, Cary is. He’ll be doing the cross.” He scowled and looked at her.  
“Well, that’s disappointing” he held her gaze in the mirror and kissed the side of her neck. She sighed and turned in his arms.  
“Well, it looks better – more impartial, or whatever. Don’t worry, I’ll still be there to distract you.” She smiled and kissed him lightly. He smiled and responded. She didn’t really have to try very hard to distract him, but they had been on opposite sides many times and he’d always stood his ground so he figured he’d just focus on Cary, the evidence and his testimony and push through. Then he’d meet her in the car afterwards for what she called ‘the de-briefing’.   
“What time do you have to leave?” He asked.  
“Five minutes. Sorry. I have a pre-briefing with my team.” He raised his eyebrows theatrically. “No, a proper, lawyerly briefing. You have a one track mind.” He shrugged and kissed her again, taking advantage of their last few minutes together, letting his hands roam leisurely over her body as hers did his.

* * * * 

They were in the conference room, head to head across the table.  
“Diane, you need to think seriously about where your loyalties lie.” Diane raised an eye brow and looked over her glasses at David Lee, holding his gaze. Cary simply looked uncomfortable.  
“No David, I really don’t. We use freelance experts for a reason – specifically so we can choose the one who most benefits our case. In this case, that’s not Kurt so we go with….” She looked down to her notes “Mr Chang. It really makes no difference in the end.”  
“So, you’re happy shredding your husband in court?” David smirked at her. She sighed.  
“David, as you well know, in the interests of impartiality and balance, Cary will be the one cross examining Kurt. He is more than capable.” David scowled decided to try another tactic.  
“So you’re happy for your Associate to shred your husband’s testimony in open court?” Diane sighed again. This was getting old.  
“David, Cary will pursue the strongest case in pursuit of the client. The fact that I’m married to Kurt makes no difference.” David looked at her sceptically.  
“Maybe you should try one last time to bring him over to our side. You could always, you know try and fuck some sense into him.” He glared at her across the table. Diane took a deep breath, nodded.  
“Hmmm. Or maybe I could let him make his own professional decisions. And maybe you could go and fuck some sense, and some manners, into yourself.” With that she stood and walked out.

* * * *

She sat astride him in the back of the Cadillac feeling grateful, and not for the first time, for the spacious back seat, tinted windows, good suspension and timeless elegance of the car. Her skirt was pushed high around her waist, his pants and shorts pushed low as she moved against him, holding his gaze as he held her hips, his fingers splayed wide to cover as much of her naked skin and the lacy tops of her hold-ups as possible, pushing up into her as she ground herself against him. She could feel the cold metal of his belt buckle digging into her ass cheek as she leant forward, her hands on either side of his head, and kissed him deeply him. He moaned into her mouth, the pleasure almost unbearable. She smiled against him and shivered in anticipation. The odd angle of his knees pushed up against the back door meant that she was automatically tilted forward more than normal, her clitoris receiving more pressure much earlier, not allowing for his usual level of teasing and foreplay and bringing her closer to orgasm much sooner. Not that she minded, pleasure was pleasure after all, and they were pushed for time before she at least, had to be back in court. He was done for the day, atleast in her case or rather, the opposition’s case. 

Cary had pushed him hard on the stand that morning, trying to undermine his testimony, but he stood his ground coolly and professionally. She had tried to catch his eye, throw him off slightly but he hadn’t fallen for it. He’d nodded formally from a distance when he arrived and didn’t look at her directly again until the adjournment when she slid into the back seat if the car beside him, onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Their ‘de-briefing’, as she called it. He’d eased her skirt up slowly over her hips and stroked the soft skin of her ass where her panties should have been. She’d smiled and moaned softly, rocking against his hand as he slipped it between her legs, feeling her wetness, her heat. He’d swallowed, feeling his own arousal grow as he wondered if she’d been there all morning in court, bare, just feet away from him. He’d kept his eyes on Cary, thank God, and stood his ground. If he’d thought for one minute….it would have been game over. She’d reached down between them and unbuckled his belt, loosened his pants and pushed them down slightly. He pivoted slightly and lay down, awkwardly jamming his knees against the door and lifted his hips as she pushed his pants and shorts away, freeing him one moment, then sliding him into her the next.  
”Fuck!” he moaned.  
“Yeah” she smiled as she leant over him and looked into his eyes. “That’s what I’ve been thinking about for the last 3 hours.” She punctuated the last 3 words with hard thrusts against him and he swore again, gripping her hips.  
“How did I do?” he smiled up at her.   
“Very professional, very eloquent, very….” She lost her train of thought for a moment as the first waves of pleasure began to ripple through her. “….sexy. Cary didn’t manage to knock you down, but I can still build up Mr Chang to take out the opposition’s case.”  
“Will you be wearing panties? Because I might come and watch. See if I can distract you like you tried to do me.” She leant forward and kissed him, pushing her tongue gently between his lips. She thought about this for a few minutes, enjoying the taste, the feel of him.  
“Do you really want to put yourself through that?” She whispered, easing up and bracing her hands on either side of his head as she rocked against him, feeling the full pressure against her clit. “Spend 4 hours. Looking at my ass. Knowing I’m not wearing anything underneath. Knowing you can’t touch me. Can’t lick me. Can’t fuck me. For at least a few more hours. Hmm?” She moaned softly and closed her eyes, her back arching as she came, grinding herself against him. He gripped her hips and pushed up hard into her, feeling his own release. He wanted to do that, he thought, imagining pulling her into the bathroom afterwards and fucking her hard right there. He smiled up at her, both of them still breathing fast.  
"Yeah. I absolutely wanna put myself, and you, through that. Because you'll know I'm there, watching you, thinking about all the ways I'm going to touch you. Lick you. Fuck you. And you're gonna want me to do all of those things, and more." She looked him in the eye and for a second he thought she looked afraid. Then she smiled and leant forward, nuzzled his ear and whispered  
"Meet me in the second floor bathroom afterwards. Just don't cum in my courtroom."


	2. Afternoon session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane meet for their second de-briefing.

She sat at the front and tried to focus, her back to the public. She knew he was there. He’d seated himself not at the back as she expected, but directly behind the opposing counsel. She would see him whenever she addressed them, giving her his most irresistible half smiled, the one that said, ‘get naked with me’. Her mind drifted back to their ’de-briefing’ in the car, her sex still tingled from him, and the anticipation of what was to come when court finally finished had her heart pumping just a little too fast. She wanted him now, right here on the front desk. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the witness to calm her down. Mr Chang sat quietly in the witness chair, waiting for the session to begin. Her mind swam as she looked at the list of questions on her legal pad.  
“Diane, are you OK?” Cary asked. She didn’t get a chance to answer.  
“All rise.” Called the usher as Judge Abernathy walked in. He smiled and motioned to everyone to sit down.   
“So here we are again. Ms Lockhart, your witness.” Diane took a deep breath and stood.  
***  
He stood as court ended and watched her, his eyes lingering on her ass, knowing in a few short minutes it would be his. He waited for her to turn around, but she didn’t. He could tell she was distracted as she spoke to the client, over-focussing on him and Cary as they spoke. He smiled, turned and walked out of the courtroom.  
***  
“Hello?” She called, closing and locking the door to the bathroom behind her. “Kurt?” Her voice and the sound of her heals echoed off the tiled walls as she walked slowly to the first stall and pushed it open. Nothing. She pushed the door to the second stall. Nothing. She didn’t hear him approach but felt his presence the moment before he grabbed her and turned her around, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her hard, silencing her scream as her coat, papers and purse fell to the floor. She struggled and tried to push him away.   
“Kurt! What the fuck!?” He smiled but said nothing, simply pressed her body into the tiles with his and kissed her harder, pinning her hands to her sides until she stopped struggling. Slowly, she let herself relax into the kiss and as he felt her surrender he released her wrists. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her desire for him stronger than ever. He pushed his knee between hers and began to ease up her skirt, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her, the heat of her as his hands reached the tops of her thighs and slipped between them, parting her lips and stroking her. She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss, breathing hard, as his lips trailed down her neck. His thumb circled her clit, already hot, wet and swollen. “Don’t make me come too soon!” she whispered urgently, knowing she was already too close. She felt him smile against her as he kissed his way back up her neck to her ear, whispering softly.  
“But Ms Lockhart, the sooner you come for me, the sooner I can make you come again. Don’t you want that?” He felt her shiver with anticipation.  
“I…..I……” She panted as he moved his fingers against her.  
“You what, baby?” he smiled against her, felt her tense at being called ‘baby’, something he knew she hated. “I told you before, I’m going to give you a really, really hard time. And your going to enjoy every minute of it.” He felt her wetness increase with every stroke of his fingers, every breath against her skin. She felt her body betraying her as she rocked against his hand, unable to stop herself, moaning softly as the exquisite sensations began to ripple through her and gathered speed. He felt her body contract and slipped two fingers inside her, all the while using his thumb to massage the length of her clit. She tried to bite back a scream, but it escaped as an odd, high pitched squeak and she buried her face in his neck as she rode out her orgasm against his hand. As she stilled, she covered his hand with hers and gently eased it away. His lips found hers again and she felt him smile. So smug, she thought feeling her annoyance building as she felt his fingers, still wet from her, against her hip. He slid his other hand up the front of her body and over her breast, squeezing her gently before reaching for her top button. Two can play at this game, she though, and reached for his belt. She took hold of the oversized, ornate buckle and tugged him even closer, pressing her wetness against him. She felt him, already hard, press back against her. She tried to reach for his zipper, but she couldn’t reach as he pressed himself into her. He smiled again, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. “Nice try, Ms Lockhart. But you’re just going to have to wait a bit longer.” He smothered her frustrated sigh with another kiss before pulling her shirt from her shoulders and unhooking the top clasp of her bra between her breasts and moving his lips down towards it. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently, circling her nipples with his thumbs through the soft lace. She tilted her head back, trying to control her breathing. She couldn’t reach his zipper, so she focussed on his shirt instead, slowly unbuttoning it one at a time. She left her hands wander over his body as his did hers, mirroring his touch. She felt him undo the second clasp on her bra and slip his hands inside, feeling his hot palms against her skin, lifting and squeezing, his thumbs circling her nipples again and she circled his too. He moaned against her and dropped his hands to her hips and without warning he lifted her up and deposited her on the edge of the sink unit, dropping his mouth to her breast and sucking her nipple hard. She let out a noise of pain and he softened his move, moaning against her. “Sorry, baby” he whispered, circling her with his tongue. Again, felt her tense with annoyance even as she rocked against him. He had planned to work his way down her body with his tongue, his lips – kissing, licking, teasing, before he reached her sex and latched on, sucking and licking her to orgasm again but he knew he wasn’t going to make it. He had to have her now. He fumbled between them, freeing himself before plunging into her, kissing her hard to muffle her gasp. She felt wonderful – hot and wet and a perfect fit. She kissed him hard and hooked her legs over his hips, deliberately digging her sharp heals into the back of his legs. He moaned into her mouth and pushed into her harder, searching for the best angle. He felt her body contract slightly and knew he’d found it. God, he needed this, needed her to come for him again. He could tell she was close and he prayed that he could hold on long enough. He felt her body contract as she moaned into his mouth again. He held her tighter and exploded into her. They rocked against each other, moaning softly as they road the last few waves of pleasure. They stayed where they were, kissing softly, holding each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. He helped her down from the counter and rested his body against hers, holding her up as her legs trembled. He kissed her again, gently this time, thinking how lucky he was. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I think you need to pick up those papers you made me drop, Mr McVeigh” she whispered.  
“Yes, Ma’am” he whispered back, sliding his body down hers to pick up the papers closest to him. She picked up her purse and looked in the mirror. God, she looked a mess. She fastened her bra and began to re-button her shirt, noticing one if the buttons was missing. She sighed. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair a mess, she felt exhausted and energised both at the same time. She yawned and leant against the counter and taking handful of tissues, tried to make herself look presentable. He stood up and stuffed the papers he’d collected into the file and placed it by the sink. “I think this might be yours.” He handed her button and she smiled. He watched her in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt and zipped up his pants. She reapplied her make-up and brushed her hair, yawning again. He smiled and wrapped his arms gently around her, kissing her neck.  
“Don’t you start that again. We need to leave before they lock the courthouse.” He gave a faint groan of protest.  
“Can we do this again?” He asked hopefully.  
“I don’t see why not” she smiled into the mirror.


End file.
